What if?
by Roblue1222
Summary: In the middle of the war between the factions, Tris and Tobias discuss what's worth fighting for. Bravery, romance, comfort, and most of all, hope. Read and enjoy!


**Hi everyone! So some of you may have read my "Reading the series" story, but now I'm switching gears. In honor of Allegiant coming out tomorrow, I've decided to do a one shot for Tris and Tobias. I'm also working on other stories, so be sure to read them when I post them! Enjoy my darlings! **

**Disclaimer: no, as easy as to believe, I dont own the divergent series.**

** I **flopped down on my cot, and buried my face in my pillow. I hated this. The running, the killing, the cries of pain and agony that I would often hear from outside. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to get myself to believe that all of this was a dream,. That I would soon wake up with Christina and Will at my side. That me seeing both of my parents be murdered was just a nightmare. No matter how hard I tried to bring it back, nearly every shred of hope I ever had was gone. Ripped out from under my feet. My mother was dead. Murdered by them. My father was dead. Killed as well. I shot Will in the head. He is dead. My brother is a traitor. He nearly killed me, his own sister. A few tears fell from my eyes. The sadness I felt could not be described. I let out a heavy sob. And soon enough, I was in a full out breakdown. I was ashamed. I should not be like this. I am strong. I am Dauntless. I felt a comforting hand on my back, and i stiffened.

"Tris?" Tobias said softly. Softer than I had ever heard him before. I slowly sat up, but quickly wiped tears from my face. He brushed his thumb across me cheek gently, as though I may break into tiny pieces.

"I know this is hard for you. Just. . .just don't give up on us just yet. We...we can get through this. With you on our side, we are unstoppable. We are," he spoke in a hoarse voice. He was obviously exhausted, scraped up, bloody, and incredibly depressed. Despite all of that, he still looked handsome to me. In Abnegation, such thoughts would be shunned. But I wasn't Abnegation anymore. I was a changed person. I now felt something I never would've even thought of feeling a year ago: love. I, Tris Prior, loved Tobias Eaton. I loved the boy my family thought low of. I loved him. I was sure of this now.

"I just...I just feel like their is no hope for us anymore. Tobias, we are hopelessly out numbered. My parents are dead. My own brother betrayed me. What do I have to even live for now?" I croaked. Again, a wave of shame washed over me. I hated feeling so vunerable. So helpless. A ghost of a smile showed on my boyfriend's face. He took my face in his strong hands.

"Think of it this way. If-I mean when we get through this, we could have a life together. What if we could just act like a normal couple, Tris? What if we never had to worry about what people thought of us? What if "Divergent" just became a word? What if it meant nothing?" He said, a new kind of light in his eyes. I felt my lips curve upward.

"What if we settled down for good?" I said.

"What if we got married without force?" He asked? My heart lifted. I smiled fully now.

"But because we love each other?" I said. He grinned.

"But because we love each other. I like that."

"Tobias, we have something to fight for now.," I smiled. He winked.

"That's exactly what I was looking for. Can we kick some ass now? The sooner this is over the better."

"Let's bring down these sons of bitches," I agreed. He raised his eyebrows.

"Spoken like a true Abnegation," he smirked. I hit him lightly on the shoulder With my good arm.

"What if I told you I loved you?" I asked. His grin widened.

"I'd tell you that if you said anything different from that, Id hurt you. But also that I love you as well.," he said, smiling. He cupped my face in one of his hands, and wrapped the other around my waist. My heart still thumped whenever he touched me. I wrapped an arm around his neck, and he met me halfway for a kiss that meant so much. The feeling of his lips against my own sent a fire down into my stomach. A feeling I loved.

What if I could freeze this moment forever?

**So that's that! Cant wait for Allegiant. Review and tell me what you think about this story! Love you all!**

**-RB1222**


End file.
